star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempus
"If you ever want to know galactic history, this is the place to be." - Bruce Starkiller Tempus was a planet in the Tempus sector in the inner rim that served as a galactic hub for trading and businesses. The planet has lots of history which is evident in its many temples and museums located in the rural regions. Description Overview Tempus was primarily a city world with its grand scaled skyscrapers in its capital city, Legio. Legio served as a trading center for travelers and inhabited many species. The city had many levels and landing docks for spacers. The weather of the planet was usually temperate, offering cool breezes of wind and nice sunny sky in the morning. The planet was often regarded for having a beautiful sunset on the horizon every afternoon. Most of the worlds terrain was no touched by the cities technology and offered beautiful hills littered with temples and farm homes. Economy The planet was very noteworthy for its specialization in banking and a fair court system. Tempus was the #1 place for criminal justice and had some of the best lawyers and judges available. The planet was ruled by one mayor who would make new laws and make any deals with other planets such as trade. Legio Legio was the planet's capital city, acting as a very important location for galactic affairs. The population was massive estimating at around 400 Billion citizens living in the city with only 46% being human. The city was sectioned off into levels and areas meant strictly for docking and business oriented. Upper levels were mainly meant for courts, high priced homes, and fancy courtyards. Middles areas served as places for docking ships and more manual labor, restaurants and stores. The lower levels were usually where nice opera houses were located and at the edge of the city was where the crime and black market were located. Crime was never really an issue on Legio but still was filled with bounty hunters and acted as a meeting haven for them. History Early Years Tempus was a very old planet, dating back all the way to the Old Republic era. The planet was homed to many species as a place to make peace and to get along. This tradition would continue for many years and provided a safe environment for new comers. During its early years, many temples were constructed in the hills for religious practices and hiding many secrets to legendary planets. As time went on and species began to immigrate to Tempus, the temples became tourist attractions. The Roman Wars/ Second Rise of the Empire During the Empires return and rise to power by Roman Castro, Tempus started to lose its safe and collected feeling. The planet acted as a neutral ground for the Republic and its secret rebellion and for the Empire. Trade was much harder to maintain on the planet because of the two factions supplying many goods and common travelers. Legio's mayor and authorities were forced to make new laws that restricted certain trades and that the planet could not interfere with galactic conflict. Many were outraged and riots began to spring up around the city. Tempus Thieves During this time period as well, Bruce Starkiller, Hanahar, and Jonathan visited Tempus to begin a heist on one of its temples with Clay and his men. After they had broke in the temple and stolen the clues to M4-78, Clay betrayed Bruce and his friends and left them for dead on the planet. Bruce and his companions were able to recover and went through trial for breaking in but were let go. After this event, Tempus's Security was increased heavily and patrol took extra precautions when it came to incoming ships. Final Days of the War During the final months of the war, Tempus was becoming full of crime throughout the streets and thugs walked around often with illegal goods. The Empire also took over the planet from the Republic and patrolled the streets. Bruce and Delta Squad would visit this planet one last time in order to sneak on board a star destroyer about to take off from the city on its way to the Empire's main base. A firefight broke out in the lower levels in the city as the squad member attempted to board a shuttle to sneak onto the cruiser. The plan was successful and one day later the Empire was defeated by Delta Squad and the rebellion. This inspired all of Tempus's republic supporters to rebel against the Imperial forces on the planet and drive them away. The New Republic Once the rebellion won against the Empire on Maximus Prime, the Republic expanded and turned into the New Republic. They began to liberate many worlds in peace and spread positivity. Tempus became one the New Republics most important worlds and was once again filled with a low crime rate and acted as a financial haven for the New Republic. Locations Top Levels The top levels were mainly used for high quality homes and businesses along with luxury hotels and courts. Mid Levels The middle levels were the most popular laces to be on Tempus. They housed thousands of retail stores, markets, trade centers, courtyards, and docking pads. Ground Level The ground level was where fancy opera houses were located and senate buildings. The ground levels were quite similar to the top levels except for the more criminal areas being down there at the edge of the city. The Rolling Hills Tempus was quite agricultural outside of the city with temples littered around the landscape and winding rivers that stretched miles long. Appearances Star Wars Delta Squad 2: Revenge of the Jedi Star Wars Delta Squad 3: Rebel Strike